


Interlude: Oversight

by moonlight_petal



Series: We are family verse [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, James MacGyver is an asshole, Matty Webber is a firece woman, behind the scenes interlude, protective matty, sorry - Freeform, stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: A short story about how James MacGyver learned about David.He's not happy.(This is set shortly after the initial 'We are family' part and David's arrival.)





	Interlude: Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case anyone of you is pro-James MacGyver now thanks to his recent character developments, I'm sorry, this isn't exactly James-positive.  
> It's kind of an prelude to the next part in the series which I'm currently planning. Just so you know, heads up.  
> I'm a little busy with PT currently and only have a dodgy internet connection so any mistakes I've missed, sorry about that^^.

** Interlude: Oversight **

 

The knock on his office door was a surprise. Only a select handful of people knew he was even at HQ at the moment and of those only one knew *who* he really was other than 'Oversight'.

 

James MacGyver looked up curiously from the papers he'd been studying when the door opened and the small but fierce woman he had made Director of the Phoenix entered his office.

 

"To what do I owe this surprise visit, Matilda?" he wanted to know, leaning back in his chair, trying and failing to read her expression.

 

"We need to talk. About your son." Matty said softly, settling herself in the chair in front of the desk.

 

The older MacGyver raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What about him? Did something happen to Angus? I wasn't aware that he'd been on a mission. In fact, I was just reading the reports from the other team about the mission Angus should actually have gone on. Care to explain?"

 

He trusted her instincts. He wouldn't have made her Director if he didn't do that. Not to mention that she knew him and his... 'situation' with his son but didn't push him too hard about it even if he had to be blind not to see her disapproval.

 

Matty sighed deeply and something like... frustration? Reluctance? Insecurity was in her eyes.

"That's part of what we need to talk about. James, there have been developments. Major developments. And now it falls on me to inform you about them. Mac, effective immediately, will take an extended vacation and after that we'll see... I won't send him in the field anymore though. Not if it's not absolutely the last resort. I was informed about all of this just yesterday myself which is why I ordered the other team to Chernobyl." she said and it really wasn't like her to talk around things but she really had not the first clue how she was supposed to tell MacGyver senior about David.

 

"What is it, Matilda? What developments? And what is this about my son not going in the field again? Mac *lives* to work in the field, is this some joke?" James was thoroughly confused now and his first reflex was to become angry.

 

"Yes, I agree. I know that but something has changed significantly which shifted Mac's priorities a lot." she gave the older man a hard stare and something about it was almost challenging and set James MacGyver on edge.

 

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

 

Matty stayed silent for a moment, debating her options. Finally she made a decision and pulled out her phone, pulling up the picture Jack had sent her of David the day before.

 

"Your son, James..." she laid the phone in front of her superior. "... became a father himself. And he's re-thinking his priorities accordingly now." she said, couldn't help the underlying _unlike you did for him_ in her voice.

 

The older's eyes widened, studying the picture with disbelief and then he fixed Matty with a hard stare of his own.

"Not possible. For one, Angus wouldn't be so careless and secondly he's not been with anyone for a while now. Whatever this is, it must be a mistake and whoever is behind it has to be found and put in their place. We can't loose Angus over a hoax like this. Tell me that he doesn't believe in this."

 

Matty's heart broke a little for her young, blond agent whose father had a knack for closing his eyes when faced with things that don't go his way. As much as she hated lying to Mac about knowing his father, as much as she wished James would just make a decision to either stay in Mac's life, properly this time, or disappear for good, in her heart she couldn't help but think that Mac would be better off without James MacGyver in his life. Now more than ever before.

 

"Do me a favour, James, look at the picture once again, think about what you just said to me. Be serious for just a second, this little boy is named David Harry MacGyver and even without a DNA paternity test it's obvious he's Mac's. And as such, Mac is fully determined to raise him to the best of his abilities. Not to mention, I don't really want to think about the implications of you knowing that Mac hasn't been with anyone for a while, but it's obvious you missed a rather fateful encounter about a year ago."

Matty said softly but in a cold tone.

 

James narrowed his eyes a little, clenching his jaw and thought back about a year.

"Carpenter! I knew it was a bad idea to let Angus and Dalton go after her with Dalton's CIA friend. With the mess Thornton left behind, I must have missed this. Even worse, this woman betrayed Angus on more than one occasion. She almost got him killed, for god's sake." he spat.

 

"Well, as much as I might not disagree with your assessment of Nikki Carpenter, the fact remains that Mac believes her and to an extent I suppose he also still trusts her since she outed herself as CIA instead of being a traitor. Is Mac too forgiving? I don't doubt it but what I think isn't of any consequence here. This little boy is his kid and Mac will do anything for him, right along with Dalton, Davis and Bozer. Keep that in mind." Matty replied.

 

"Careful Matilda, I'm getting the impression you're threatening me with the loss of my top team. And by the sound of it, my new Director as well!" James MacGyver growled.

 

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. It's up to you how you want to deal with your personal issues regarding Mac. But I gave him my word when it comes to his job here at the Phoenix and his pending status as a field agent. It was a family decision and everyone supports Mac, if you try to mess with that? There's going to be hell to pay, James. More than you might already owe your son." Matty hopped off the chair and went back to the office door. "You know, I don't need anything from you here, I just wanted to inform you. My job is done!" and with that she left, leaving a stunned MacGyver senior in her wake.

 

_Family decision._ James MacGyver clenched both his fists in an effort to calm down again. He knew that Matilda Webber had chosen her words very carefully, reminding him very clearly that he wasn't a part of his son's family anymore.

 

Hesitating a little, he fired up his own computer, accessing his private surveillance camera in Angus' living room. He watched him some time how he was walking circles into the floor, obviously trying to calm an upset child with Dalton sorting through various boxes on the side, providing a strong support as always to his son.

 

With a heavy heart James unmuted the video feed.

 

"...-ki sent you quite a lot of stuff here, buddy... mostly clothes and other necessities. I suppose the crib and the changing table and all that... I'll leave assembling that to you, huh? I think you could do with some tinkering right about now to calm down a little yourself." Jack sent the blond man in the video a lopsided grin. "Let me take care of the little munchkin for a while..."

 

Mac stopped next to the older man.

"You could assemble those just as well but I appreciate the thought... you're right, I'm itching to get my hands on something where I'm not entirely clueless anymore... nothing personal, David but being a father and caring for you isn't exactly in my skill set yet. So thank you, Jack."

 

"No need, bud. It's my pleasure, you forget, I know you. Let me do this for now but don't you doubt your talent here! You're doing exceptionally great, Mac! No parent is perfect in the beginning, you got this." Jack clapped him on the back gently. "So munchkin, come to your grandpa's arms, alright? We're going to have some fun now, yeah?"

 

A happy squeal that still sounded rough around the edges from tears sounded from the speakers, followed by Mac's chuckle and James had to quickly mute the video again.

 

_Grandpa? Dalton?_ With all the information James MacGyver had gotten over the last half an hour, this revelation felt like a gushing stab wound to the heart. If someone was supposed to be the baby's grandfather, it was him, he was Angus' biological father after all. His and to some extent the child's own flesh and blood and now Dalton took the grandfather role from him?

 

He clenched his jaws. He had to do something but he had to be really careful about it. James MacGyver needed a plan and the target was his own son this time.

 


End file.
